peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa gets schooled
Transcript peppa: f**k yo madame gazelle. madame gazelle: wtf yo get a seat. george: what you talking about? madame gazelle: you notice the suzie is no here bee caws i kill her. suzy: im right here. madame gazelle: nonsense *gets a gun out and shoots suzy with the gun* suzy: ohmygod *dies* madame gazelle: i said i killed her rebecca: what about richard? madame gazelle: he turned in to rickhulk bunny mac+cool: hey guys...why the hell is suzy dead on the ground? madame gazelle: i kill her mac+cool: oh peppa: yoloswag elton john: philly-freedom madame gazelle: shut up, this ain't philly its london paul mccartney: i had work like a dog. madame gazelle: you had time out elton and paul for 100 years peppa: f*ck not you again penellope poodle: bonjour peppa: and not you too apple juice: yoloswag peppa: *holds a pepsi cola bottle* sup caillou: yo peppa, some people want to f*ckin' kill me peppa: i got nuthin' people who want to kill caillou: we're going to kill kaiu ,we're going to kill hi- ohmygod madame gazelle: not in my goddamn class *gets gun and shoots people who want to kill caillou* chica: ohmygod people who want to kill caillou: ohmygod *dies* chuck e cheese: haha freddy deserved that s*it oldenreality: ohmygosh not sir tophem hatt sir tophem hat: what are ya doing oldenreality: nothing king friday: welcome to make-believe the love boat: wtf ss peppaland: ohmygodyouralive kenny's ghost: hello cici's ghost: we became friends in heaven skids ghost: yeah elton john: i'm british, i dunno why i wrote a f*ckin' song about philly gary the gadget guy: f*ck disney, i can only cuss here walt disney: do ya mean me gary the gadget guy: no a*sholeand arent ya dead walt disney: well back in 1966 i reborn in 2001 gary the gadget guy: oh baby alexander: yay the carpetmices the rugrats: WE ALL DA WAY TURNED UUUUUUUP!!!!! littlebat10: no not them s*itwards get out the rugrats: no way jose lightning mcqueen: hellooo guys omg a damn sweet a*s ferrari avio ferrari: im a ferrari but i was turned into the rust bucket 2000 *turns into the Rustbucket 2000* larry limo: peppa, george im here leberto limo: i thought i f*cking picked up george larry limo: fine harry smith: *in a coffin in the middle pacific ocean* help me pirates: haha *kidnaps harry smith* ellie mccoy: why am i shrimp-skinny again and peppafied mac+cool: i dunno robin: hey guys starfire: your sooo dreamy robin: wait..what! mac+cool: thanks robin: if y'all f*ckin' f*ggots mess with my hot lady i'll kill y'all mac+cool: too bad, motherf*cker! *gets gun and shoots robin* robin: ohmygod *gets shot* mac+cool: he's okay beast boy: yay mac+cool shot robin you're my numba 1 hero mac+cool: ok. raven: your his hero mac+cool: you should have your own show called thats so raven raven: thats a s*itty but great idea peppa: yolos*it nick gazelle: hello daughter madame gazelle: hellooooooo daddy mr potato: wait wha- *explodes* mitchel mouse: hey i the original cast member of chelsea milk cow and i host prankshows i go to jail in 2011 peppa: im getting f*ckin' schooled sarah: caillou found a portal everyone: can we have some ice tea and string cheese sarah: okay *gives everyone ice tea and string cheese* comes to the portal and jump into it peppa: where are we pedro: i dunno, b*tch mac+cool:: we're in philadelphia the original capital of the united states peppa: can we please buy a goddamn stake. everyone: sure mac+cool: i had ta buoght da last stakes bee caws were go to hal plastic cally peppa: shut the f*ck up, mac mac+cool: what the hell did you jus say da me? peppa: i said u suck d*ck everyone: eww! mac+cool; peppa you ugly as a pile of s*it and yo ma's so fat that her belly button got home 15 minutes before her ugly a*s, b*tch everyone: yaw! peppa: macky shut the f*ck up and f*cking go die in a f*cking s*itty a*s hole, f*ggot mac+cool: *stabs Peppa* f*ckin' stupid a*s s*it b*tch, Category:Cracktastic Category:MLG Category:Crossovers Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes starring users Category:Episodes with users Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Stupid Category:Crazy Category:Episodes with death Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:What is this Category:Weird Category:Rated 18 Category:Rated 15 Category:LOL Category:WOOT! Category:Fanon Crossovers